1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to battery cover mechanisms, and particularly, to a battery cover mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Conventional batteries are detachably received in the electronic device, and battery cover mechanisms are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries, thus the batteries and the inner circuits of the portable electronic devices are well protected.
A conventional battery cover mechanism generally includes a cover and a housing. The cover tightly engages with the housing to be secured thereon. However, due to the tight engagement of the cover and the housing in many conventional designs, a significant amount friction exist between the cover and the housing. As a result, the user may need to apply a significant amount of strength to assemble/disassemble the cover to/from the housing. Further, the cover and the housing may be distorted or even damaged during the assembly/disassembly operations.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.